


Untitled Friendship

by can_opener



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Plot Twist, Serial Killers, friendship over, killer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Dan, but I have to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fewisnotonfire (search her up on tumblr guys she's very amazing.) ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dan’s mug was empty. His desk were full of his books and notebooks that it was impossible to write anymore. The contents of his bag were a second away from spilling to the floor. His classmates were looking at him, sporting weird expressions on their faces.

“What’s up with Daniel?” They would ask amongst themselves over snacks during recess, or whenever exams weren’t choking their necks. They’d always ask and wonder, yet the answer was there.

“Didn’t you know? His and Phil’s friendship is over.” They’d nod amongst each other, either in nonchalance or sympathy. Life is like that, their teacher would say. They all knew how hard it was to lose a friend. They knew how bad it is to have a backstabber following around you, like a lost puppy.

Dan would act as if he never heard them, but in actuality, he couldn’t help but feel a little angry towards himself. During the past three weeks, he slept little, ate less, and considered socialization the bane of his existence. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe it was his fault, too. If he had been cool enough for Phil, they’d be still friends. If he had been a bit careful with his words, Phil would’ve never turned his back against him. If he had been more social, maybe Phil would want to spend more time with him.

Dan closed his eyes when he felt that the tears are forming again. The amount of homework that he had to do wasn’t enough to make him forget about the loneliness in his heart. He even asked his trigonometry teacher to give him extra assignments, and the teacher gave him a worried look, asking him what was wrong. Dan would always shrug and say he was okay, but he isn’t.

The sound of Phil laughing reached his ears. The time must’ve been fifteen minutes before class, he thought. Dan lowered his head, so it would look like he was sleeping in his desk to avoid anyone seeing his tears fall. Earlier, he put his handkerchief on his desk so when he cried again, he could easily wipe his eyes without using his hands, and nobody would know. He raised his head again, looked at his disgruntled bag, and reached for his phone.

The time read 11:55 a.m, 5 minutes before the class resumed. It made Dan’s heart break in two. Things weren’t the same as Dan thought they were. Phil didn’t need to keep their ways, because Dan wasn’t his friend anymore. Dan knew that. Hell, he understood that. But somehow, a ray of hope had found its way in Dan’s pessimistic brain, and forced him to keep his hopes up, even though he knew this would happen immediately. 

Dan closed his eyes. Any moment from now, the bell would ring, and maybe, just maybe, it would help in quelling his broken, and emotionally unsteady heart.

But it didn’t.

It didn’t ring, and the classroom was dead silent. Dan opened his eyes once again, and found himself staring into the cerulean eyes that belonged to Phil Lester.

“Hey,”

Dan didn’t answer, and he averted himself from Phil’s eyes.

“Hey, Dan,”

No response. Dan focused his stare on his white towel, which was wet from all the silent crying he did earlier. He didn’t move nor breathe. Dan was expressionless, hoping his behavior would drive Phil away. 

The next thing Dan knew, he was pulled forward into the scent and warmth that he always knew. Phil Lester was hugging him. Dan knew Phil was crying too, judging from the wet sensation he got from his left shoulder, where Phil’s head lay.

“I’m so, so sorry, Dan,” Phil cried, and Dan patted his back soothingly, like he always did.

“Hush now, Philip,” Dan chuckled in relief. He felt a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders. He hugged Phil tighter.

Maybe the storm is over, Dan happily thought.

“I’m sorry Dan. I really am.” Phil detached himself from Dan’s embrace to face him. His eyes were red and puffy, along with his nose. His eyes had a glint Dan didn’t understand. But he was too happy anyway to see through Phil.

Dan opened his mouth to say something, when out of nowhere, Phil pulled out a gun and pointed it in Dan’s chest.

“I’m so, so sorry Dan, but I have to do this.”

Phil then pulled the trigger of the gun, and out of guilt, didn’t look at Dan’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dearest Raffael, whom I have hurt, for reasons that I only know.


End file.
